


Knock Knock

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Elise made a mistake, F/M, I tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’s all this commotion?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Camillllaaaaa! I saw Xander and Corrin...taking...t-taking...taking each other’s clothes off!!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> So I've done a few other dialogue only fics which were received well. This is sort of an experiment, because there are four speakers (five, but Xander only gets one line) instead of two. The setting is, Elise walking in on S-Supported Corrin and Xander getting...busy.

“Ew ew ew ew ew!!!”

“Elise wait-”

“Ew!”

“What’s all this commotion?”

“Camillllaaaaa! I saw Xander and Corrin...taking...t-taking...taking each other’s clothes off!!”

“Awww, sweetie, that’s what you do when you’re married.”

“Camilla!”

“Sorry, darling, but she has to learn.”

“Why is everyone yelling?”

“Leo, it was so gross!”

“What was gross?”

“Elise, don’t-”

“I think Xander and Corrin...were gonna have s-sex!”

“Elise!!!”

“Well maybe if you learned to knock, there wouldn’t have been a problem.”

“I so knocked! They were too busy being gross to hear me!”

“Elise, honey, they’re adults. Let the have their fun.”

“Camilla!!”

“What?”

“Ugh, all of you-! Xander, say something!”

“May we all just...go back to sleep?”

“Ugh, fine, be gross if you want.”

“Finally.”

“Alright...but don’t keep her up all night, Brother.”

“Camilla!!!!”

“What?”•

**Author's Note:**

> Were you able to follow the speaker? If enough people have trouble I'll differentiate the speakers, but I think it's easy enough to follow.


End file.
